


Ready to Conquer

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Series: Brothers in Arms [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Saiyan Armor, Saiyans, Tails, brothers in arms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Illustrations of Raditz and Vegeta's relationship throughout time. 
**I'm making this up as i go. Ratings will vary and other characters might make an appearance.





	

Pencil sketch of Vegeta and his ~~lover~~ loyal follower, Raditz.

(One of the few instances I will draw them in their armor. Or any clothing for that matter XD)

 


End file.
